


【桓温/王敦】清明

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Kudos: 1
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【桓温/王敦】清明

（桓温）尝行经王敦墓，望之曰“可人，可人”，其心迹若是。——《晋书》列传六十八

郗超从一早出来就不甚高兴，他写了一通宵的《奉法要》，笔刚搁下，桓温就从床上爬起来，抱着背促他同去踏青，一个百般的不想去，一个百般的要去，争执起来砚台翻了，郗超忙着救自己的文稿，袖口衣襟全部染脏。

他只好换桓温的衣服出来，两个人匆匆忙忙的，起床气未消，郗超冷着脸不讲话。

天气却好得很，晴朗得不像个清明，桓温换着话题逗郗超开心，快到的时候他才说，嘉宾，香。

郗超身上时常染着檀香气，在一群争奇斗艳的香味里剑走偏锋的高冷。郗超虽然仍同他闹气，却也不矫情，怀里拿出来给他。

他们栓了马，走到王敦墓前停下。曹魏以降的传统，墓上不立碑，不设寝，虽有封土之制，然王敦不配享。

王敦能够有墓已经是天恩浩荡了。

香点完了，桓温同郗超说，去年我路过，来见过他，今年便想着带你来一起见见。

他说着就笑了，道，他实在是个很可爱的人。

郗超年纪小，差着辈分，不觉敬畏，也不知可爱，他板着脸说，奈何他大业不成，埋骨这青山底下。

桓温无奈，语气温和地同他道，嘉宾，若不是他，未必有今日的我。一饮一啄，正是前定。

郗超叹了口气，终究是联想到了桓温身上，也想到了他共同的野心和那极不确定的命运。

野心家的下场就在眼前，但下一个野心家依旧觉得自己可以例外。

郗超轻声道，他犹豫了，害怕了，迟疑了，条条都是决断者的大忌。桓公不是这样的。

其实桓温那么一瞬当真恍惚，不知自己到了那一时刻，是否会犹豫。

他和郗超，到现在都可以算是一往无前、无所畏惧的。因此郗超不理解王敦的心情，郗超毕竟还是个年轻人。

穷途末路的不甘与绝望他还有幸未曾体会。

桓温哄他：嘉宾，累了么？去休息一下？

嘉宾找了棵树，也不顾穿了桓温的袍子，就要往下躺，桓温示意侍从去看顾他，给他身下多垫几件，要最软的。

他一个人跟王敦喝酒。喝一杯，他说，来吧，我知道你在。

他们是那种在史书里都要被塞进一个传记的人，因为这些特别的因果，他能感受到王敦。

王敦同他喝酒，笑了，说，我若是有这样一个嘉宾多好。

桓温打趣他：可惜你只有你那位忠君爱国的兄弟。

王敦笑了，他说，即使这样，我也并不后悔。要我像他那样过一生，不如把我杀了，把头挂在城门口，把我写成一个乱臣贼子。像他那样，我会疯。

选择死路同时也是选择生路，毕竟乱臣贼子还有微乎其微的可能性通往明君良相。

桓温说：那个时候，我可能会害怕。

他不愿告诉郗超。郗超是他见过的最美好、最纯粹的年轻人，为了他肯付出一切。

但任何人都没法消灭这种心底油然而生的恐惧，越是靠近越是令人畏惧，像爬上百尺危楼去摘唾手可得、近在咫尺的星星。

稍有不慎便是身败名裂。王敦已经被做成了一个先例，以警醒后人。

奈何后人见了依然前赴后继，地狱的恐吓也挡不住野心家前行。

王敦笑着看他，桓温又诚恳地道：但是，即便那样，我也不会放弃的。

否则他一颗不死不休的野心如何能平庸无味地过完这一生。

王敦开口了，声音很轻，很柔软，他满怀善意地说：那么，祝你好运，至少，要比我的好。

死于孤立无援、四面楚歌，死后被毁墓、戮尸、悬首示众，他的前车之鉴，却依旧有人要前赴后继走这条死路。

没人能阻止野心家。

桓温觉得胸中满怀了勇气，也充斥着温柔，他点了点头。

END


End file.
